the facade breaks
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: shes tired of being treated like crap. maybe she needs a little change. brittberry, pezberry, and friendship!puckleberry.
1. my life

**I got this idea because I was watching a few of the older glee episodes and I wondered ''why does Rachel let everyone treat her like trash?'' i've always wanted her to stand up for her self, so here it is :)**

* * *

I sometimes wonder if someone would notice if I disappeared. surely not, because its obvious people get annoyed by me if they're in the same room as me. don't get me wrong, I have confidence but that confidence is replaced by vulnerability, and insecurity at home. everyday when i

get home from school, I still have that façade on until I go into my room and shut my door, of course right after i tell my dads that school went great, and I had a good time with my friends, my_ fake _friends.

I laid down on my bed, and took a nap. when I woke, there was a teddy bear with a heart attached to it on my dresser. **_oh yeah, it is valentines day isn't it?. it's probably from my dads. or even worse, Jacob ben isreal._**I shuddered and looked at who it is from, **_oh, thank_**** god,****_ it's from my dads._** and then I got an idea, I always got insults because of my clothes, maybe if i buy new clothes, I might have a friend. i asked my dads for new jeans and t-shirts and they looked confused, but nodded.

on monday, I had a brand new wardrobe and so far, everyone noticed it. i also managed to not use my extensive vocabulary as much anymore. Brittany comes over to me during glee club,

''hey,Rachel!'' she says, smiling at me. I smile back, ''hi,Brittany'' I say.

''so, wanna become duet partners?'' she asked me, smiling the innocent Brittany smile. I contemplate it for a moment.

''what about Santana?'' I ask, looking over in her direction.

''I asked her, she said its okay. she said she wanted to duet with puck'' Brittany said, I nod yes and she hugs me unexpectedly. maybe I have a friend now, I smile, for real this time in a long time.

me and Brittany go to her house and practice. as if she read my mind, she said,'' rae, you shouldnt be somebody you're not,'' she says frowning, ''I like the real you better than the fake you, you know,'' she took my hand and squeezed it, I smile. ''don't take that the wrong way, okay?, because I'm dating Santana'' I laugh, ''don't worry Britt, i wont.'' she smiles back, '' now, what are we going to do for a song?'' she says, moving to look into her iPod. '' i got it!'' she says showing me the song. i smile and nod. _**this is going to be awesome!**_I think. the next day, me and Brittany are ready for our song and then i get this uncharacteristic nervousness.

''Rachel and Brittany, you're up,'' mr schue said. me and Britt stand up and go to sing.

**Rachel**,_ Brittany, __together._

**i feel these four walls closing in, face up against the glass, im looking out,hmm. is this my life I'm wondering it happened so** **fast.**

_how do I turn this thing around is this the bed I chose to make, its greener pastures I'm thinking about,hmm wide open spaces far__ away,_

all I want is the wind in my hair, to face the fear but not feel scared, ooh, wild horses I want to be like you, throwing caution to the wind, ill run free too,

wish i could recklessly love like im longing to, I want to run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses,oh,

**i see the girl I want to be, riding bare-back, care-free, along the shore. ****_  
_**_if only that someone was me, jumping head-first, head-long, without a thought. _to act and down the result how I wish it could be that easy but fear surrounds me like a fence, i want to break free.

all i want is the wind in my hair, to face the fear and not feel scared, ooh, wild horses, I want to feel like you throwing caution to the wind, ill run free too, wish I could recklessly love like im longing to. I want to run with the wild horses, oh.

I want to run too ,ooh , oh, oh ,oh 

**recklessly rebounding myself before you. **_I want to open up my heart, _tell him how I feel. ooh, ooh. ooh, wild horses, i want to be like you, throwing caution to the wind, ill run free too, wish I could love like im longing to, I want to run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses.

''wow,'' said . i started crying and Brittany hugged me tightly. ''shh, rae. its okay. we did good'' she said, soothingly. ''is she okay?'' Kurt asked, worried. he stood up and came over to me and hugged me. I hugged back, calming down. ''shh, that's a girl,'' he said, making my heart beat faster. I don't know why exactly, either. i mean, it might be that he's the only bisexual guy that I'm friends with and, you gotta admit, hes pretty cute. even cuter than Finn. he pulled back and bopped my nose, making me smile. he smiles too. he guides me to my seat and sits next to me, Britt next to me on the other side, smiling at us.

when Kurt looked away, I mouthed 'what' to her, she just shrugged and winked at me knowingly. I blushed and luckily the blush drained quickly because he looked at me and smiled again and listened to mr. schue. when class was over, I went to my locker and surprisingly, Santana appears next to me, smiling. ''hey rae,'' she said, casually. I narrowed my eyes at her, curious. but she just waits there beside me waiting till I get my book in the locker. as soon as I was done I locked my locker and looked at her, suspiciously.

''wheres the usual 'hey, smurf' or 'go away, stubble'?'' i ask, confused. she sighed, sounding guilty. ''look, britt told me about you and once she told me that all of we though was the real you, was just a facade, i needed to say sorry,'' she said looking at me in the eyes, guilt clearly washed over her.


	2. wild horses

**here's chapter two! so I made Rachel oblivious to what Kurt is doing in this chapter, but don't worry, she will start getting the messages! I do not own glee or any song I choose in this entire story! enjoy, :)**

* * *

after school on Tuesday, I take another nap. then I hear a doorbell, I go down the stairs and open the door, i found Kurt on the other side. my heart starts racing, ''hello, miss berry'' he says, hugging me.

''hello, kurt'' I say, thinking I might have a heart attack.

''I know the duet competition is over but I was thinking maybe we could duet, please.'' he said, sitting down in the living room, i furrow my brows. _what does this boy want?_

''I, uh, sure?'' I say, ''what bring you to my house randomly to duet, though?'' I ask, confused. he just shrugs, and i sit beside him.

''fine, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I was worried.''_ awe, he is worried!, see, Rachel, Finn wouldn't do that._ I shake my head a little to get that thought out of my head. i smile and squeeze his hand, he does the same.

I sigh, ''i promise if it was freshman year, i would've not believed it at all if Kurt Hummel is worried about my well-being,'' i say giggling a bit. he smiled too.

''okay, i get your point. i was pretty mean to you freshman year but,'' he takes my other hand, ''i like you, you're a great friend, i like you'' i was confused about why he was saying that a lot.

''I like you too. so you're sure that nothing else is wrong-'' i start to say.

''you don't have your show face on, you know that right? he smiles at me. i blush. ''well, you didn't give me time to put it on,'' i whine. he hums, ''and i've been tired, and you just came barging in here without any consent,'' he hums again, not really buying it, i narrow my eyes at him.

''why do you have to make me forget to put my show face on?'' I ask accusingly. he bites his lip to keep from laughing. ''i really don't know. maybe it's because our personalities combine well together,'' he rolls his eyes, playfully. ''however insulting it is.'' he says. i fake a shocked expression, and looked at him.

i just shake my head, ''feelings mutual, hummel''. he sighed. ''i know you don't feel like that Rachel,'' he says, distracting me while his hand gets dangerously close to my ribs, where im ticklish.

''don't,'' I warn. ''i'm not doing anything'' he says, feigning innocence.

''stop, im telling you,'' I say, giggling. of course he doesn't listen to me and starts tickling me. I finally get out of his reach and he chases me around my house, while i beg for a break because i'm getting dizzy.

''you know, if you stop, ill stop'' he says, putting a hand on his heart to prove he's telling the truth. of course I don't believe him, but im tired.

I sigh ''fine'' I say, sitting down on the floor of the living room. he sits down beside me, smiling like he won the fight. i shake my head, ''you didn't win this fight, you know,'' he hums, ''you're more into shape than me, and i haven't eaten dinner. and i haven't been tickled in, i don't know, ten years?'' i say, thinking.

''now, what song are we singing for glee club tomorrow?'' i ask, curious. he shrugs ''its a surprise'' he smiles at my confused expression.

''wait, don't we have to practice, though?'' i ask, worried, ''do i even know the song?'' i ask again. he just smirks and nods, ''i think you do know the song and don't worry you are fantastic, you don't have to practice'' he gets up and helps me up as well, ''see you tomorrow!'' he hugs me and leaves.

I close the door and the second its closed, I'm freaking out. what is he thinking!? I don't even know the song, what if it's a song that he thinks I know but I don't?.

i call Brittany.. no answer. i call Santana, she answers.

''hello, this is Santana, if this is one of the nerds who has called me in the past, you're pathetic, and you should get you head out of your ass, it's not a hat,'' she answers casually. i bite my lip to stifle a laugh.

''hello Santana?'' i say laughter clear in my voice. ''hey rae, hows it going?'' she says.

''good, actually, not too good. kurt came over to my house and asked to do a duet and then didn't tell my the song we are going to sing,'' i say quickly to get my point across. she didn't answer for a while, i looked at my phone to see if she hung up, then she responded, ''well, i don't know what to tell you, rae. he's your best friend other than Britt and i.'' she said, she laughed randomly, ''hey, im watching mean girls, wanna come over?'' she asked.

''no, im afraid not'' i sighed. ''boo, you whore!'' she said quoting the movie and hanging up. i laughed.

the next day came pretty quickly. as soon as I knew it glee club came. i sat down on my usual seat next to Britt,Santana, and puck.

''okay, Kurt and Rachel, you're up.'' mr. shue said, sitting down.

i get up and mouth 'what is our song?' at him, he just smiles and starts.

**Rachel****, Kurt, ****_both_**

**I'm gonna wear you down, I'm gonna make you see, I'm gonna get to you. you're gonna give into me. I'm gonna start a fire you're gonna feel the heat, I'm gonna burn for you, you're gonna melt for me.**

**_come on, come on, into my arms, come on, come on, give into me_**

**__****you're gonna take my hand, whisper the sweetest words, and if you're ever sad ill make you laugh, ill chase the hurt,**

_**my heart is set on you, i don't want no one else, and if you don't want me i guess ill be all by myself, come on, come on, into my arms, come on, come on (come on) give into me,**_

**__****ill-use my eyes to draw you in, until im under your skin, ill-use my lips, ill-use my arms, come on, come on, come on,**

**_give into me, give into me, give into_**_**me.**_

''great job, guys!'' mr. schue said, smiling at the adorable couple. he thought the song really fit them, personally. and he wasnt alone, loved the song and thought that the song fit them too. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were smiling like idiots, but finn wasnt too happy.

''what the hell, dude'' finn said, not too happy about the song.

''look Frankenstein, i think these two are cuter than you and Rachel are ever going to be. its fine if you are just friends with Rachel, that's fine, but clearly those lovebirds are much more compatible, so lay off.'' Santana said scowling at Finn one last time before smiling at Rachel and Kurt.

''um, excuse me?, me and Kurt are not dating, i think we are not anyway'' Rachel said, gently, whispering so that Kurt wont hear her. Santana and Brittany just shrugged and Santana winked knowingly. i blushed.


	3. they don't know about me and you

**here's chapter three!**

* * *

all day Wednesday Kurt avoided me, for some reason. it was two days after Santana and Brittany teased me about the duet, and he just nodded his head 'hello' or something every time we ran into each other.

i walked around the corner to my locker and saw the football team, including Finn, carrying huge slushies. I was about to get hit when somebody jumped in front of me, only to get drenched in slushy. one they walked away, I saw who it was.

ANYONE'S POV

''you didn't have to do that, Kurt,'' Rachel says, feeling guilty. she thought that he hated her because he avoided her all day.

''no, i had to.'' he says, getting the ice out of his eyes. he was so sweet, never in a million years would she ever thought that Kurt Hummel would take a slushy but 5 slushies for her. she smiled sadly.

''come on, let's get you cleaned up.'' she said, taking his hand. sparks flew up and down her arm, making her shiver. he felt it too.

when they get to the bathroom, she starts to wash his hair, ''im surprised you're letting me touch your hair, you usually get mad.'' she says, smiling.

''yeah, well, don't get used to it,'' he says, being playful. ''and it kinda feels good, you know, you scrubbing it like that.'' he finishes. she laughs.

i dried his hair, ''you still didn't have to do that, you know,'' she says, still feeling guilty

. he shook his head and stood up. ''Rachel,'' he says , kind but dismissive, ''you didn't deserve that kind of treatment.''

she starts getting confused about when he started to get protective of her, she shakes her head.

''you really are oblivious, aren't you?'' Kurt asks her, surprised.

''what do you mean?'' Rachel asks, confused.

''i, uh,'' he says, ''i care about you in a certain way.'' she starts realizing what he is saying, her eyes go wide.

''oh.'' is all she can manage to say. ''I care about you too, that way i mean.'' Rachel says, smiling.

''so what are we?''she asks. he smirks.

''what do you think?'' Kurt asks back.

Rachel pov

''well, fine. we are just friends.'' I say, pretending to walk out, but then he catches me.

''uh, no.'' he says, catching my hand and clasping it. ''you are not walking out, not until we figure us out.'' he says, smiling. i sigh deeply as if im agitated.

''can i ask you a question?'' i say, looking into those beautiful eyes of his. he hums. ''what happened to the gentlemanly kurt hummel that was in the hallway earlier?'' i ask, raising an eyebrow.

''okay, ive had enough of your charades, Rachel berry.'' i furrow my eyebrow, confused.

then, out of no where, he picks me up like a baby. my eyes go comically wide with horror. ''kurt hummel, let me go now!'' i say in my most demanding tone of voice.

''no, im not done yet,'' he says as he carry me to the choir room where all of our friends are.

''Kurt..'' Quinn says, smiling, ''why are you carrying Rachel?'' she asked, amused.

he shrugged. ''she was being difficult''

''does that mean we get to start doing that if she gets difficult again?'' Brittany asks, smiling too. i shake my head no.

''are you even strong enough, Britt?'' Quinn asked. Brittany shrugged and got up, going towards me.

''kurt, whatever you do, do not give me to Brittany.'' i whisper in his ear. he didn't respond, just let me down finally, only to be picked up again by Brittany for a couple of seconds. when she let me go, i sat by Santana and locked pinkies with her and Britt.

''why did Kurt pick you up, rach?'' Santana asked, smirking knowingly. i shrugged.

''oh yeah, and you know you haven't had you façade on for a while, right?'' Brittany says, smiling innocently.

''okay, the guys have a little somthing to sing for us. guys?'' mr. shue said.

**kurt,** _**guys.**_

**people say we shouldnt be together, we are too young to know about forever, but i say they don't know what they talk talk talking about.**

**cause this love is only getting stronger. so I don't wanna wait any longer**

**i just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl, oh**

_**they don't know about the things we do**_

_**they don't know about the i love you's**_

_**but i bet you if they only knew **_

_**they will just be jealous of us**_

**_they don't know about the up all nights, _**

**_they don't know ive waited all my life_**

**_just to find a love that feels this right._**

**baby they don't know about us, they don't know about us.**

**just one touch and i was a believer every day,**

**it gets a little sweeter, it gets better**

**keeps getting better all the time girl.**

**_they don't know about the things we do _**

**_they don't know about the I love you's _**

**_but i bet you if they only knew, they will be jealous of us_**

**_they don't know about the up all night's, _**

**_they don't know I've waited all my life_**

**_just to find a love that feels this right_**

**_baby, they don't know about_**

**_they don't know about us_**

**they don't know how special you are **

**they don't know what you've done to my heart**

**they can say anything they want**

**cause they cause don't know about us**

**they dont know what we do best, thats between me and you, our little secret**

**but i wanna tell them **

**i wanna tell the world that youre mine, girl**

_**they dont know, they dont**__**know.**_


	4. be your everything

**here's chapter 4! I don't own glee or Kurt and Rachel or ANY of the songs i use.**

* * *

''Mr. Shue?'' Kurt's hand shot up. ''i have a song''

''yes, Kurt. go ahead.'' the teacher said, sitting down with the other students.

he kept his eyes on Rachel the entire time.

he started to sing.

**Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
You're more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow**

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question,'' **_Kurt walks in front of Rachel and crouches in front of her, and is glancing at finn. _****''Could you see yourself with somebody else?**

**'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share**

**I want you all to myself now  
And I just wanna scream it out  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything'' **

**_Kurt looked Rachel in the eye while singing this part._******

''No matter what you do  
I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything,''

**_Kurt sings this part softly to_**_ her._

**'' i'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will**  
**Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything.''**

Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Mr. Shue, ms. Pillsbury, and Blaine clapped, smiling.

''rachel berry, will you be my girlfriend?'' Kurt asked, hopefully. she just smiled and kissed him.

''yes.'' was all that she said. then they noticed all the amused and awestruck faces. but not finn. no, upset was and understatement. finn was very upset all about this whole arrangement.

they already could tell that Santana and Brittany thought they make a cute couple, and Santana was just daring finn to say anything. just anything. she smirked.

''whats the matter, frankenteen? cat got your tongue?'' Santana said, scowling at him. ''anyway. I think gay boy and Barbra are cute together. better than that finchel crap.'' she said, smiling at them.

''thank you!'' Kurt said, ignoring the first part of her comment. ''no offense, Rachel.'' he finished after Rachel gave him a playful glare.


End file.
